1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to air dryers.
More particularly the invention relates to air dryers which dry the entire body of the user.
2. Prior Art
Elderly people and some who are handicapped have some difficulty with personal hygiene due to their inability to bend and lack of balance which is a regrettably common problem associated with old age or other infirmity. Handled sponges have long been used to allow these people to wash places which are otherwise unreachable. These and similar advances have helped make showers more comfortable as well as allowing the user to clean themselves more independently, but they do not generally make drying after the shower easier.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide infirm people with a greater degree of independence in the shower and thereby giving them a greater amount of privacy. It may also be used in public areas where towels are in use to substitute for towels.
One of the more common appliances in public showers and rest rooms are hand dryers which utilize warm air to many beneficial purposes.
The present invention allows the user to use warm air to dry his entire body by directing warm, circulating air to the entire body of the user.
The prinicple object of the invention is to provide a chamber for directing warm air to a person to allow for easy drying.
Another object is to provide a method of drying which does not require bending.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drying means which may be used directly in the shower or not and which does not interfere with the utilization of space when the dryer is not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a full body drier which is inexpensive and is easy to install or take down in any existing room.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.